


Midday in the Lab

by writers_glock



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writers_glock/pseuds/writers_glock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: fitzmack smut with "Have you lost your damn mind!?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midday in the Lab

“Fitz, have you lost your damn mind?”

Mack stared wide eyed as the the small scientist sank to his knees, quickly undoing the mechanics belt. Despite his words he made no effort to stop Fitz as he slid down his oil stained jeans just enough to reveal the hard outline of his cock. He massaged over it, feeling Mack’s dick strain against his palm, a self satisfied grin meeting his face, as he heard a low groan from the man above him.

“Me?” Fitz scoffed, “If I recall correctly, you were the one in my ear going on about how much you wanted to fuck in the lab.” He licked a stripe along the shaft, looking up innocently, “I'm just trying to help.”

“I didn't mean now,” Mack cut himself off with a growl, tangling his fingers through Fitz’ soft curls to keep steady.

Fitz mouthed at his cock over the fabric until precome drooled from the tip staining the mans briefs. His eyes were trained on the mechanic as his head leaned back, soft grunts escaping his mouth.

“You were saying?” Fitz said, nosing at Mack’s crotch.

Mack leaned into the table behind not able to support himself for much longer, the hand in Fitz’ hair tightening in response, causing a small whine from the man below him.

Fitz slid the briefs down, Mack’s dick springing free, already dripping. He moaned at the sight immediately wrapping his lips around the head tonguing the slit as he sucked him down. His hand wrapped around what his mouth couldn't reach, barely able to close around Mack’s thick member.

“Fuck… Babe” Mack breathed out, sliding his hand from the curly locks to stroke his thumb over Fitz’ lips where they stretched tight around him. He looked amazing like this, Mack thought, hair mussed, lips red and plump.

Fitz looked up, eyes meeting Mack's, and sucked him all the way down letting out an obscene moan. His jaw ached from the effort, but he could tell Mack was close. He pulled back until he was just at the tip again. The larger man tried and failed to keep the noises he was making quiet, thrusting back in at a fast pace. Yea he was definitely close.

He let Mack push his head farther down, nearly chocking as he swallowed around him, massaging his length where it nudged the back of his throat. Mack came hard with a guttural moan, holding Fitz still as he swallowed every drop.

Fitz coughed, clearing his throat when Mack released his grip, and tucked him back into his pants.

“God you're gonna be the death of me,” Mack said, still coming down from his high.

Fitz stood, wiping the dust off his pants, then leaning up to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

“Glad you enjoyed it,” he said with a cheeky grin.

His smile fell quickly as he looked over Mack’s shoulder and spotted Simmons blushing a bright red and hovering near the door. Seeing the change in expression Mack turned too see behind him.

“Umm so sorry,” Jemma stammered, tripping over herself as she backed out. “I- uh I just came to check on the samples, didn't mean to interrupt anything.”

The two men looked at each other embarrassed.

“Okay bye.” Simmons gave a small, awkward wave as she left the lab.

Mack turned to Fitz who had hidden behind him turning a deep shade of red.

“And this is why we don't fuck in public, midday.” He put a heavy emphasis on “midday” tucking he smaller man under his arm.

“Cmon Turbo lets go do damage control”

**Author's Note:**

> *waves* hopes you liked it, this was my first attempt at smut. Like if you like, give feedback, and prompt me at http://purely-semantics.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
